Twas The Night Before Christmas
by pinkyridz
Summary: Down sized Daniel Jacksons first Christmas does not go to plan. Kidfic - Danny Whumping/Jack caring. Part One of The Sainted Series.


"Hey, sport?" Jack knelt at the side of the sofa and carded a hand through Daniel's soft hair.

"Promised I'd wake you to switch on the lights." He gently shook the sleeping boy's shoulder.

This was Daniel's first Christmas since his regression and the whole of the SGC had rallied round to make this a truly special one for the four year old. Jack's home had become Daniel's now, the spare room had been white washed and decorated with pyramids and Egyptian god's – Daniel's choice – and Christmas had been ordered, in triplicate, tree, trimmings… everything. Jack had even 'shopped personally' this year, the many years of shopping on line or commissioning others to do so were things of the past now, one little bundle of energy and fun had taken care of that! Daniel had insisted on doing the works, the carol concerts, the nativities, ice skating, visits to the mall, visits to Santa's Grotto, each achieved with pure joy and excitement and, if Jack were truthful – he'd enjoyed the time as much as his young friend.

Now, though, Daniel had had it. His body crashed well and truly and he'd spent most of Christmas Eve tucked up on the sofa running a temperature and complaining of a headache. He'd struggled to help Jack put up most of the decorations but after fighting it for a while he'd fallen asleep on Jack's lap. Jack had promised him that if he let go and took a nap he would wait for him before switching the lights on.

Jack smiled as a little hand reached out of the cocoon of blankets and started to knuckle tired eyes.

"Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" He gauged the young boy's temperature with a gentle swipe at his forehead; his heart sank when he registered the abnormal heat still. He had persuaded Daniel to take some junior Tylenol before transferring him to the sofa but that had been a good four hours ago and Daniel was burning up again.

"J'ck?" Daniel blinked slowly and knuckled his eyes again, he turned onto his side and pulled the blankets round his shoulders and shivered. "Cold," he yawned. "Tired," he sighed, burrowing deeper into the covers.

Jack echoed the sigh and peeled the covers away from Daniel's face. He leaned against the sofa so he was at eye level and carded his fingers through Daniel's hair once more.

"Sorry sport, I need ya to wake up and take something to make you feel better." He smiled when Daniel wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Sorry sport," Jack repeated, intercepting Daniel's hot hand. "I'm gonna need to take your temperature and put a call through to Doc Janet," he sighed sadly, taking in the fever blush on the little boy's cheeks.

"Why? Am I sick?" Daniel yawned again

Jack gently squeezed the tiny hand that he held, smiling at the look of puzzlement on Daniels face.

"Yeah, buddy," he confirmed gently.

Daniel stared at him for a while before slowly levering his unwilling body up with more than a little help from Jack. He sat as upright as he could and shook his head.

"Nah, I ain't sick," he said as he removed himself from the mound of blankets, and kicked them off the sofa onto the floor. He smoothed down his creased T-shirt and flashed Jack a smile. "Was just a bit tired…just a bit," he nodded as he wriggled to the edge of the sofa. Jack smiled and held his hand's up in surrender.

"Okay," he shifted away from the sofa, allowing Daniel some space. "If you say so, buddy." Sitting back he watched the young boy compose himself, clamber down off the sofa and make his way to the Christmas tree on very wobbly legs.

"Look's great, Jack," Daniel reached out and gently prodded one of the golden bell ornaments. "I wanted to help," he whispered quietly as he plonked down in front of the tree and fiddled with the tinsel. Jack inched over and sat at his side, mimicking the young boy's cross legged position.

"Sorry Danny, but you were real tired," he smiled sadly, flicking a bauble.

Daniel's head dropped and he sighed again. "Hate bein' tired," he grouched.

Jack ruffled the hair on the bowed head. "I'll let you in on a little secret sport…I napped as well."

Daniel's head sprang up and he turned and looked up at Jack. "Why? You sick as well?" he asked.

Jack cocked his head in surprise. "Thought you said you were just tired?"

Daniel blinked slowly before reaching up and rubbing his head. "My head hurts," he admitted with a sigh and a shiver.

Jack sighed and opened his arms. "Come on sport," he urged and Daniel crawled into the waiting arms. "Let's go see what Doc Janet says."

xxx

Jack held up a fresh from the dryer bath towel as Daniel stood shivering in the bathtub.

"Come on, Daniel," he urged, "let's get you dry and into some warm PJ's." He leaned forward and gently plucked Daniel from the cooling water, the bubbles were now long gone. He wrapped the warm towel around the shaking boy and cuddled him gently. "Better?"

"Yyyeah," Daniel stuttered, his teeth chattering in time with his shivering.

Jack began rubbing down his arms, hoping to warm him up as quickly as possible. He'd taken Daniel's temperature and then put a slightly more urgent call through to the base infirmary when he discovered it was over 102. Janet had assured him that it was not uncommon for a child to have a fever that high, she had suggested a lukewarm bath after some more Tylenol. Daniel had more than likely caught the flu virus that had swept through the base, there was not much he could do other than make him rest and keep up the fluids.

"Here, pop these on," Jack held Daniel's pyjama bottoms up for him.

Daniel rested his hands on Jack's shoulders and stood shakily on one leg while struggling to get the other in the leg. "I don't wanna be sick," he grouched lifting the other leg. "It's the night Santa comes and I don't wanna be too sick for Christmas,"

Jack pulled the trousers up round his waist and helped Daniel on with his top, his heart breaking when Daniel sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, the tears he had been trying so hard to control the last hour or so were now silently falling down his bright red cheeks.

"No one is too sick for Christmas, Daniel," Jack soothed as he tore off some toilet paper and dabbed Daniel's eyes.

Daniel shook his head and sniffed again. "We were 'posed to go to the hall tonight, we were 'posed to light a candle thing for the baby Jesus," he hiccupped.

"I know," Jack sighed and started to towel dry Daniel's hair.

"Mrs. Greening was gonna save me the red candle," Daniel continued, his voice muffled by the towel, "Libby was gonna save me a place an' we was gonna have cake an' hot juice. Toby was gonna read his poem all 'bout the donkey."

"I know." Jack didn't know what else to say.

Daniel had looked forward to this night for ages, ever since Janet had explained to him what Christmas was all about; all of this was a new exciting experience for the small boy. The regression had stolen all of Daniel's memories, all of his skills but it had been no surprise to discover that a Daniel Jackson, not matter what age, had an incredible thirst for knowledge and a sponge-like ability to absorb and learn. Writing had been a cinch and reading even easier, he'd soon caught up mentally with other children his age…He'd learnt more in six months than most in a year, his incredible mind not resting until he could explain the world around him. Mrs, Greening, his Sunday School teacher, had loved explaining the nativity to Daniel, with Janet on Santa duty, which had been easy, since Cassie had joined in as well. Sam had bought as many Christmas DVDs as possible and The Santa Clause had been on a permanent loop in the O'Neill – Jackson household.

Now, though, the little four year old sobbing in Jack's embrace was devastated.

"It's okay to be sad, Daniel," Jack soothed, "I'm sad as well. I was looking forward to the play too."

Daniel stopped crying and pushed out of Jack's arms. He touched Jack's face and tried to smile. "No, ya have ta go Jack, ya have ta tell me all 'bout it. Whose gonna light my candle?"

Jack sighed and shook his head; he cupped Daniel's cheek and rubbed his thumb up and down it. "I'm going to stay here with you, sport," he smiled. "Not gonna leave you on Christmas Eve."

Daniel's voice hitched as his tears began anew. "What 'bout my candle?"

"Don't worry about your candle. I'm sure Mrs. Greening will do it for you and I've got a red candle around here somewhere, you can light that one for the baby Jesus, I'm sure that would be fine."

"'Bout Toby 'an his poem?"

"I bet you that his Dad will video it, you can invite him over when you're better, I promise."

"I ddon't wwanna bbe ssick." Daniel was openly crying again and Jack took him in his arms once more.

"I know, I know," he commiserated as he gently rocked the sick boy. "Let's go get you comfy on the sofa, pop in The Santa Claus and perhaps some Snapple will help."

Xxx

"Thanks, Mrs. Greening that will be great. Yes…yes…I will, I'm sure he will be. Yes, Merry Christmas to you too." Jack replaced the phone on the hook and ticked off job number three on his list. After making sure Daniel was comfy on the sofa with a bottle of Snapple and his favourite film, he'd busied himself trying to make this night as special as possible for the ailing boy.

He'd even made some homemade cookies.

They were due to go to Janet's for Christmas lunch tomorrow but plans had been changed. If Daniel could not go to Christmas, then Christmas was going to come to him!

It had been a military manoeuvre for Jack, but everyone had dropped everything when they heard that Daniel was unwell. 'The Gang' were on their way over right now, gifts and all. Jack had made up the spare rooms and readied extra bedding – Sam, Teal'c, Janet and Cassie were all going to stay over tonight as a surprise. Janet was hunting up spare stockings now so each of them could have them hanging over the mantel piece in readiness. Mrs. Greening, Toby and his Dad were going to pop in later with Daniel's candle and the poem, and Jack was busy in the kitchen rustling up snacks and eggnog.

"You doin' okay in there, buddy?" he called as he shut the oven with his foot before turning and starting to dish out nuts and chips.

"Uh, huh," Daniel replied, sleepily.

Jack could see the top of his head resting on the arm of the sofa, Daniel was tucked in snugly with Jack's quilt and his special bear tucked under his chin.

"You need anything?"

Silence.

"Daniel?"

Silence.

Jack wiped his hands on the dishtowel and made his way into the lounge.

"Daniel?"

He stopped in the doorway and smiled sadly at the sight of his little man, curled up on his side, tatty teddy held tightly with one arm, fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. He tiptoed forward and placed the back of his hand on Daniel's forehead, happy to discover that his temperature did not feel as high as earlier.

He went back into the kitchen and popped a few potatoes into the oven in readiness for their visitors…

Xxx

"He still sleeping?"

"Yes, fast asleep, didn't even move when I took his temperature." Janet shrugged, replacing her equipment back into her medical book.

"Well?" Jack asked, passing her a cup of eggnog.

"Thanks," she smiled taking a sip. "101," she confirmed, licking her lips. "This is good…cheers!" She took another sip and took a seat next to Jack at the kitchen table.

"Well?" he repeated again.

"What? Oh Daniel…" Janet smiled again and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on her friends arm.

"Temp acceptable, chest and throat are clear. I'm sure it's just the virus going round. He's gonna be miserable for a day or so and then bounce back like he always does," she assured with a sad smile.

"But its Christmas," Jack sighed sadly, swirling his eggnog round in his cup. "He was so excited…"

"I know," Janet placated, knowing too well that they were all as excited as the little boy. "Well…we'll have to make sure he has a great time anyway," she reached for the ladle to refill her glass. "Where are the others?" she asked as she popped a chip in her mouth.

"Last minute wrapping I think," Jack ran his finger round the rim of his glass and captured the remainder of his drink.

Janet tapped her fingers on the table as an idea struck.

"Listen. Why don't we all get into our jammies? That would surprise Daniel when he wakes." She smiled as Jack's head slowly popped up.

He grinned and nodded. "That's a great idea," he agreed, wiping his sticky fingers on a paper napkin.

Janet grinned back. "Right. I'll go and tell the others. We'll reconvene in the living room, under the Christmas tree at twenty hundred hour," she saluted with a chuckle.

"Hey! That's my line," Jack grouched light heartedly.

"Chop…chop…" Janet chivvied and shepherded Jack out of the kitchen. Time to put the plan into action!

XXx

Jack placed another log on the fire and stoked the embers so the flames danced once more. Picking up his beer, he returned to his armchair and smiled at the sight of his friends.

Sam sat crossed -legged on the floor, her back resting against the sofa. Although she looked engrossed in her trashy romance book, Jack watched as every couple of minutes she turned and inspected the little boy who was still fast asleep on the sofa, stretched out so no-one else could find any room to sit.

Janet was curled up in the other arm chair, large brandy in one hand and the TV guide in the other; every now and then her eyes left the page and she would silently examine her patient from a far.

Teal'c and Cassie sat at the table, engaged in a battle of horse and hounds. Both were concentrating hard, but even they would turn at any sound or movement Daniel made.

Jack took a swig of his beer and chuckled to himself; the team had Daniel's six, as always.

Daniel had slept solidly for nearly two hours now, which had given everyone more than enough time to do the last minute jobs, the stocking present wrapping, the vegetable preparation for tomorrow, the icing of the cake…though the decorating had been left for Daniel – they'd promised. The turkey was now slowly roasting in the oven, the mulled wine was simmering on the stove and Bing was crooning on the radio…all the sights and smells of Christmas Eve were accounted for, right down to the Christmas pyjama's and slippers…Teal'c's gorilla ones had caused great hilarity!

All they needed now was a child's wonderment and excitement and, as if on cue, Daniel began to stir.

"J'ck?"

Jack put his beer down, crossed the room and helped Daniel who was struggling to sit up, the quilt had tangled round his legs during his restless sleep.

"Hey, squirt," Jack smiled and ruffled his hair, "how ya feeling?"

"Firsty," Daniel croaked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Here you go." Jack passed him his half empty bottle of Snapple and Daniel drank greedily.

"Slow it down, buddy," Jack urged but Daniel soon finished the bottle, he handed it back to Jack and burped softly.

"Pardon," he mumbled, "was good." He smiled gently.

Jack placed the back of his hand on Daniel's forehead, relieved to still find his skin cooler than before.

"So, feeling any better?" he asked as Daniel clambered into his lap, curled up and started sucking his thumb.

"Uh, huh," Daniel mumbled round his thumb.

Jack tenderly brushed Daniel's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Good," he whispered into his ear, "'cause we have visitors." He jiggled Daniel up and down. The young boy sprang upright and glanced around the room.

"Sam! Teal'c! Cassie! Doc Janet!" He greeted them all with a huge smile and they all smiled back. Daniel turned to Jack and tugged at his sleeve. "Jack?" he whispered. "Why is everyone here? Why is everyone in their jammies?"

Janet moved over next to Jack, picked up Daniel's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, little man," she smiled, "Jack told us you were sick and I said you were too sick to come to my house in this cold weather…"

Daniel's head dropped and his chin began to quiver. Janet quickly turned his face to hers, looked him straight in the eye and smiled again. "So…we decided that Christmas should come to you!" She exclaimed, gesturing around the room.

"Reeeally?"

"Really!"

"Cool!"

He squirmed excitingly in Jack's arms. "So…everyone is gonna sleep here?"

"Yeah, sport," Jack confirmed with a triumphant grin, so happy to see the joy in Daniel's eyes once more. "So…everyone is jammified and ready!"

"Indeed," Teal's confirmed, holding one of his gorilla slippers in the air.

Daniel snorted.

"Them is sooo cool!" He giggled. "So…. everyone is having Christmas dinner wif us?"

"Yes, Daniel." Sam struggled up and sat the other side of Jack and playfully pinched Daniel's sock covered foot. "Turkey is cooking right now!" She smiled.

"You didn't do it did ya, Sam?"

Sam looked at him and frowned. "No, Daniel, Jack did. Why?"

Daniel lent towards her and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Cause Jack says that you burn things and I don't fink he'd be 'appy if you burndid the turkey," he whispered.

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent the boy saying any more.

"Daniel is delirious, Carter. Doesn't know what he's saying."

Sam smiled and ruffled Daniel's hair as he tried to wiggle out of Jack's hold.

"It's okay, Daniel," she whispered. "At least I make good chocolate cake!"

"The bestest!" Daniel confirmed enthusiastically.

"Talking about food," Jack rubbed Daniel's arm, "do you think you could manage something? You haven't eaten all day."

Daniel shook his head slowly and his thumb crept back into his mouth, he leaned back and rested his head against Jack's shoulder. "Na, ain't hungry," he sighed.

"Might make you feel better," Janet prompted as she reached over and placed her hand onto his forehead.

Daniel shook his head again. "My tummy don't feel good, Doc Janet."

"I've bought some of my chicken soup you love," Janet smiled gently. She knew that the fever was making the young boy feel miserable. "If you can manage a few spoonfuls of that, then I know Jack has ice pops in the freezer, I'm sure they would make you feel better."

Daniel nodded. "I does like them ice pops, don't I, Jack?"

"Yeah, you do, sport," Jack smiled. "Think there may be a cherry one left."

Daniel thought for a moment and then turned towards Janet. "Will that soup make my tummy feel better?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"How does you tummy feel, Daniel?" Janet asked as her hand joined his and she pressed down lightly to see if there was any major problem with his abdomen.

Daniel shrugged. "It feels all wriggly and swiggly an' yucky," he grouched and Janet laughed.

"That's because it's empty and you need to eat something," she pulled his pyjama top back down and patted his now covered stomach, laughing louder when it gurgled at her words.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She smiled and Daniel nodded.

"Kay, I'll try some soup and that cherry pop," he said and Jack kissed the top of his head.

"Good lad," Jack praised and started to get up. Janet pushed down on his shoulder.

"You stay here sir, I'll go rustle up the soup," she offered.

"Thanks, Doc." Jack smiled and reached for the quilt, tucking one end round Daniel's shoulders as the young boy started to shiver slightly.

"Do you feel up to finishing your glittering?" Jack asked, inching forward on the sofa so he could reach and pull the coffee table over. The table was covered with cardboard cut-out snowflakes, glue, and silver glitter. Daniel had started decorating the ornaments ready to hang on the tree before he had fallen asleep.

Daniel slowly slid off Jack's lap, dragging the quilt with him. He knelt at the table and picked up the glue.

"Can I help?" Sam asked as she knelt next to him.

Daniel nodded and smiled. "Yeah," he passed her a snow flake. "But ya have to be real careful, don't want to get glue or glitter everywhere, do we, Jack?"

Jack smiled and ruffled his hair. "No, we don't, sport," he agreed winking at Sam. "I'll go see if Doc Janet wants a hand with your soup."

"Kay…"

xxx

Teal'c reached up and tied the final snowflake on the top of the tree.

"How is that, Daniel Jackson?" He asked, standing back so the young boy could get a better look. Daniel walked around the tree, inspecting each flake in turn. He stood and placed both hands on his hips and smiled.

"Looks fine," he stated, "you did a good job, Teal'c," he praised.

Teal'c bowed. "It was my pleasure, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel had managed at least half of the soup and had slurped quite happily on his ice pop while Teal'c, Sam and Cassie had finished off his snowflakes.

The tree was now complete.

"The tree looks lovely," Janet smiled, looking up from her book.

"Yes it does," Sam agreed as she closed the curtains. "What do you think Cass?" she asked, lifting one of the earphones out of the teenager's ear; Cassandra was sitting at the table, playing Patience while listening to some music.

"What?"

"The tree," Sam prompted. Cassandra looked up.

"Oh, the tree," she said. "Oh, looks good, Danny." She gave Daniel a thumbs up.

Jack returned from checking the turkey and smiled. "Wow, Danny, you did a great job!" he praised. "Do you wanna switch the lights on now?" He asked as he dimmed the main light. Daniel nodded vigorously and scurried round to the power switch.

"Ready?" He called, peeking round the tree.

"Three, two, one…" Jack counted down and the room was suddenly filled with multicolored flashing light's reflecting off the baubles on the tree.

"Wow!" They all exclaimed together. Daniel crawled back and sat at the base of the tree.

"Looks lovely," he sighed.

"Sure does," Jack agreed as he returned to his armchair.

"Now what?" Daniel asked as he looked up the inside of the tree.

"Well, now we have to get things ready for Santa," Janet placed her book down when Daniel looked questionably at her over his shoulder. "Well, he's going to be hungry and thirsty when he gets here," she told him.

"What's he eat an' drink? Does he like that soup an' ice pop?"

Janet laughed and crossed the room to sit at Daniel's side, she placed an arm around his shoulders and drew him in for a hug.

"I'm sure he does, but on Christmas Eve, his favourite is a glass of milk and a cookie," she informed him and Daniel crawled onto her lap and snuggled down with a sigh of contentment.

"'Bout the reindeers?"

"Well, they like carrots…"

Daniel turned his head and stared at her. "Yuck," he stated pulling a disgusted face. He turned round to Jack. "I don't like um do I Jack?"

"No, you don't, squirt, but don't forget the reindeer will need them to be able to see in the dark," Jack smiled and Daniel turned to the tree once more.

"Ah," he nodded and continued, "'bout Bernard?" he asked.

"Who's Bernard?" Janet probed.

"He's Santa's chief elf, and there's Judy who makes the chocolate and cookies…"

"Sir?" Janet turned and looked at Jack.

"The Santa Clause," Jack shrugged with a grin.

"Ah…" Janet smiled. "Well, I'm sure they will have plenty and milk and cookies for them at the North Pole,"

"'kay," Daniel nodded. "As long as they ain't missed out," he leant back into Janet's embrace. She flattened down his hair and tucked his head under her chin.

"You feel up to going into the kitchen and getting everything ready?" she asked as she rocked him gently.

"Uh, huh," he confirmed with a sigh, as if the mere act of moving was exhausting.

Janet turned to Jack and smiled sadly. "He's so tired," she mouthed and Jack nodded in agreement.

He looked at the time, it was nearly eight…they needed to keep Daniel going just a bit longer, Mrs. Greening had said she was going to pop round about eight thirty.

"Right," Jack exclaimed, standing and clapping his hands together making Daniel jump. "Come on Cassie, Danny, let's go get things organized," he ordered. "We've still got some carolling to get through yet." He reached down and picked Daniel up. The small boy immediately clung round his neck with his arms while his legs wound around Jack's waist. He kissed Jack on the cheek and lent his head on his shoulder.

Jack smiled. "What was that for?" he whispered.

"'Cause I loves ya," Daniel shrugged.

Jack hugged him tightly.

"Well, I love you too." He returned the kiss and then turned to Cassie. "Come on young lady…we're gonna need a hand, quick march…" He teased and grabbed her hand.

Xxx

"That looks like everything," Jack placed a small dish of water on the tray that contained a plate of cookies, a couple of carrots and a glass of milk.

Daniel had managed to help finish off decorating the cake with silver balls but was back in Jack's arms again, holding on like a limpet. He squirmed and sighed.

Jack jiggled him. "You doing okay, squirt?" he asked with concern, feeling feel the heat coming off the young boy again.

Daniel shook his head and started to suck his thumb once more. "Head hurts," he confirmed holding on tighter.

"I bet it does," Jack sighed, brushing Daniels bangs off his hot forehead.

Daniel tapped his finger against Jack's chin. "Jack? My tummy feels funny." He looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"Do you feel sick?" Jack asked urgently, noting the green tinge to Daniel's face.

"Dunno…what does 'feel sick' feel like?" Daniel whispered.

Jack shook his head. Obviously 'this' Daniel had never been physically sick before.

"Come on," he rushed to the bathroom as Daniel began to heave, "Doc, need your help here!" He called over his shoulder. Janet realized what was going on immediately and followed, detouring to the kitchen for her medical bag. She arrived at Daniel's side just as he began to lean over the toilet rim and start to vomit.

She rubbed his back as he heaved and sobbed.

"It's okay, Daniel," she soothed, "just spit it out." She glanced over at Jack who was supporting the distressed boy. She gave him a sad smile, stood and wet a washcloth; she handed it to Jack and reached in her bag for her thermometer.

Jack wiped the Daniel's sweaty face with the cool cloth when his stomach settled.

Daniel was crying openly now. "I don't like that," he hiccupped. "I don't like the 'feel sick'!" He wailed. "You said Christmas was fun, Jack,"

Jack pulled him on to his lap and gently hugged him.

"I know I did, buddy," he placated, "and it is…you're just feeling poorly," he sighed.

"Well, I don't wanna be an' I don't like it." Daniel's voice was muffled by Jack's chest as he sobbed.

Janet took the washcloth from Jack; rewet it and applied it to Daniel's nape.

"Let's see if there is something in my special bag that will make you feel better," she gently rubbed his back. Daniel nodded and clung to Jack even tighter.

Janet activated her digital thermometer and placed it in his ear. "Let's see what your temperature is and then I'll get you some medicine."

Daniel nodded again and Janet waited for the beep.

"Hey, sport?" Jack kissed the top of Daniel's head. "How about you sleep with me tonight?" he suggested.

Daniel shook his head and started to cry again. "No," he sobbed.

"Why not?" Jack urged.

"'Cause, 'cause…Santa won't know where I am…he'll miss me out. Oh!" Daniel looked up at Jack and patted his chest.

"What?"

"'Bout the others? Did Cass, Teal'c, Sam an' Doc Janet tell Santa they was gonna be here?" He wailed again and Jack held him close, glancing and smiling sadly at Janet who held out the digital reading towards him - 102, that was not good.

Jack rocked Daniel gently, hoping to placate the distressed boy.

"It's okay, Danny," he soothed, "Santa knows where everyone is…" he assured his friend. "Don't forget he has the snow globe - he can see where we all sleep," he prompted, using Daniel's favourite film to calm him. Daniel slowly stopped crying and lay limply in Jack's arms.

"Promise?" He asked as his thumb crept back into his mouth.

Jack smiled and wiped away his tears. "Promise," he nodded.

Janet reached over and filled a glass with a small amount of water and handed Jack two small tablets.

"Can you be a real big boy and swallow these down with a mouth of water?" She asked, crouching at Daniel's side with the glass. "Santa will be really proud of you if you could." She smiled as Daniel removed his thumb and nodded.

Jack popped the medication in his mouth and Janet held his head as he did as he was told with no argument.

"Well done!" Janet praised as Daniel handed her the glass back. "Those will make you feel better real soon," she smiled. "I'm gonna leave you and Jack to clean up, brush your teeth and put clean PJ's on. We'll get all the stockings ready and see you in a min, okay?"

"'Kay," Daniel nodded and Jack picked him up gently.

"Thanks, Doc," Jack mouthed as he perched the shivering boy on the side of the sink and reached for his toothbrush and some toothpaste.

Janet smiled and rubbed his arm.

"No probs…"

xxx

"Colonel Jack said you was poorly," Toby Stenson said, plonking down on the sofa next to Daniel who was curled up in a quilt. Toby took a slurp of his ice pop.

"Yeah, I bin sick an' all," Daniel replied, licking his own ice pop. "Doc Janet said that Santa was gonna be real proud of me cause I swallowed tablets!"

"Wow!" Toby exclaimed, bouncing up and down, "you swallowed tablets? You aint 'alf brave, Daniel! My mom gives my yucky tasting 'stuff.' You'm real growded up!" He praised. Daniel smiled and glanced at Jack who winked back.

"That's what my Jack said," he said and did a double blink back at Jack who chuckled at the sight.

"Well, you wait until we gets back to Sunday school…I'm gonna tell everyone!" Toby smiled and bounced even more.

"Toby!" Mr Stenson scolded. "Sit still, Daniel's not very well, remember."

Toby immediately sat still and ducked his head.

"Sorry, Daniel," he murmured.

"It's okay," Daniel shrugged and smiled. "I'm feeling much better now Doc Janet gave me them tablets," he assured his friend. "Fanks for coming to see me, Toby," he smiled, "you're donkey poem was fab!"

Toby lifted his head and beamed. "Fanks, Daniel," he replied, "I was sad you missed the play."

"Me too," Daniel yawned, an action not lost on Mr. Stenson and Mrs. Greening.

"Come on, Toby," his dad urged. "Daniel is tired, so are you and you both have a real big day tomorrow, say goodbye." He took his sons hand.

"Bye, Daniel, merry Christmas!" Toby grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Toby, Mr. Stenson." Daniel returned the smile.

Mrs. Greening leaned down and kissed the top of Daniel's head. "Feel better soon, Daniel," she whispered.

"Fanks for the red candle."

"You're more than welcome, have a lovely day tomorrow."

Daniel nodded, yawned again and snuggled down in the quilt, his eyes at half-mast.

Mrs. Greening turned and placed a hand on Jack's forearm.

"We'll see ourselves out, Colonel," she smiled. "Looks like one little man has had more than enough excitement for one day," she stated, pulling her woolly hat on.

Jack turned and looked at the small boy curled up, slurping away on his thumb...fast asleep.

He shook his head and sighed. "More than enough," he agreed, "thanks for coming guys."

"Our pleasure, merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas."

Xxx

Jack gently placed the sleepy boy in his bed; he swept the bangs off his face and gauged his temperature, happy to find cool skin under his fingers. He bent down and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Sweet dreams sport," he whispered and straightened out Daniel's covers. He dimmed the light and started to tip toe out of the room…

"J'ck?"

Jack turned and smiled softly. "Yeah buddy?"

"Santa here?"

"Not yet, Danny."

"On his way?"

"On his way."

"Everybody sleeping?"

"We're all going real soon."

"'kay."

"Close your eyes now, Danny, Santa only comes when all the little boys and girls are fast asleep."

"'kay."

Jack crossed back to Daniel's bed and sat on the side, he kissed the young boy's forehead once more. "Sleep tight buddy," he urged.

"'kay." Daniel turned on to his side and closed his eyes, his thumb soon finding its way back into his mouth. Jack sat for a while, until he was happy that Daniel was sleeping.

He stood and walked to the door, pausing before he opened it, he turned his head. "Love you, Danny," he whispered and then smiled at Daniel's sleepy response.

"Love you, J'ck."

Chuckling to himself, Jack closed the door behind him, leaving it slightly ajar so they could here if Daniel became distressed.

With a lighter heart he returned to the game of charades with his friends.

This was going to be a great Christmas!

THE END


End file.
